1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus that prints an image on a sheet.
2. Description of the Related Art
An apparatus disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,312,094 includes an overflow tube into which waste ink overflowed from an ink tank provided in the apparatus is introduced and an overflow tank capable of temporarily storing the waste ink introduced thereinto. Furthermore, the waste ink temporarily stored in the overflow tank is drainable through a general drain tube to a waste ink bottle.
In the apparatus disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,312,094, however, when a large amount of ink overflows, the overflow tube cannot fully receive the overflowed ink. Consequently, the overflowed ink may spill from an air intake and may spread inside the apparatus.